The Revival of the Moulin Rouge
by Lauralanthalasa
Summary: Christian decides to take a new turn.
1. Resolution to the Revolution

Resolution of the Revolution  
  
Christian looks at his typewriter. Satine's name floats across the page many times, for her name swims across his mind and ends up on his fingers. The story of their tragic love is now over, yet he is not satisfied. He wishes to do something...anything that will help bring back her memory. The greatest thing in life is just to love, and to be loved in return. He lets out a cry in anguish, and hurls the green fairy across the room, the noise of her shattering splitting the silence of his heart.  
  
He looks out at the weathered Moulin Rouge. Satine had told him that this was her home. But oh, how it looked so forlorn now that her presence was not inside. After her death, the Zidlers closed up the Moulin Rouge. Only one showing of "Spectacular Spectacular" made it to the stage, for the story was not the same without Satine. In honor of Satine, they left the Moulin Rouge to bless other parts of France with the Diamond Dogs.  
  
Christian looked down at the deed to the Moulin Rouge. In honor of all Christian did for the Moulin Rouge, Satine, and the Bohemian Revolution, the Zidlers left him in charge. They didn't know what would become of the old theatre, but they hoped it would help comfort the poor boy in the love that he lost.  
  
"Why does all forbidden love end up in pain!" Christian thought to himself. "I just wish...oh how I wish she was near my side again." He stood up, grabbed his coat and hat, and left his room. He said he entered the Moulin Rouge...One...Last...Time. However, that is not the case. Every day since the death of his love, Christian walks through the dust covered theatre, sparkling with memories of Satine. This is the only way he can be close to her. In his solitary walks, he talked to her. Talking to her about Bohemian ideals, his dear friends, and the latest happenings.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks. He was on the stage, looking out toward the empty seats. A thought came to him. "This is Satine's home! Why is it so dead? If it is her home, it should be made to suit her beauty!" With that thought, he bolted out the door to start on his project. Thoughts swam through his mind, and the faster they swam, the faster he ran. He reached his room, gathered all of the papers of their love story to send off to a publisher. After, he sat down at his typewriter to think.  
  
For Christian had made a resolution. He would bring back the Moulin Rouge. He would honor Satine in his plays. Plays about Freedom. Plays about Truth. Plays about Beauty. And most of all, plays about Love. He would bring back the Bohemian attitude to the Moulin Rouge, because after all, Satine called him talented, right? That meant...he could do it. He will do it. He will do it all for Satine, all for love.  
  
Coming next, New Beginnings. 


	2. New Beginnings

Yet again, Christian sat at his typewriter. Only this time, it was late at night and now his mood is much better than what it was earlier. He was going to see Satine again. Not in body, but in spirit. He would refurnish her home, and make it her home again. He would make it suitable for her beauty, and dedicate it to her spirit.  
  
His mind was going wild with ideas. When he tried to close his eyes and sleep, his eyes demanded to be open so he could work to show the world his beautiful Satine. He finally decided what he was going to do. He was going to do a production of their love. Filled with the beauty they shared, the deception they had to take part in because of the duke, and her tragic death. He even decided to include the play that he wrote...because it is all part of her story.  
  
Even though Christian sent off the story of their love to a publisher, it was still fresh in his mind....and it would always be. He would never forget the love of his dear, sexy, Satine. He even decided to put some of the graphic, steamy nights they had spent together in this production. He wanted all to see the beauty and love in their beautiful relationship. People might look at him smutty, but he didn't care. Anything and everything for the wonderful diamond she was.  
  
He started to type. One question still nagged on his mind. "Who will play me?" he thought. "I don't want just anyone...the love that she and I shared was special...and some careless bloke might ruin it." He ran through the list in his mind. "The Argentinean? No, he's too harsh. The dwarf? NO too short!" He didn't have many other acquaintances.  
  
He made up his mind. The next morning, he would put out an add for this production. He needed all sorts of people, including the beauty who was going to be playing Satine. With this decision, he continued to type out the beautiful love story.  
  
Christian looked up from his typing, and was surprised to see the sun was out. The time had flown so quickly...he didn't know what happened. He did know, however, that his writing was almost done. He was at the point where Satine went to the Duke in the Gothic Tower....while everyone else waited. He decided to take a break, because lots of work had to be done.  
  
He pulled out a clean sheet of paper, and began typing audition dates, times, and places. After he typed about 50 of them, he grabbed his cloak and hat. He walked the streets and placed them in random, strategic locations. All he had to do now, was wait.  
  
He walked to the Moulin Rouge, and was surprised to find his dwarf friend standing and reading the advertisement.  
  
"This wiw be spectacular!" He said. "True to the Bohemian ideaws!"  
  
He then turned and saw Christian. "Oh Hewwo Christian! How spwendid it is for you to be here!" Christian smiled. His friend could always make him laugh with his odd pronunciations.  
  
"Tell me my friend, can you help me with this?"  
  
"Oh certainwy Christian! First, we need to cwean the Mouwin Rouge."  
  
Clean....Christian hadn't thought of that. But at least his friend offered help. There was lots of work to be done, so he decided to get started. He put out his arm for his small friend and they walked inside the Moulin Rouge for an evaluation.  
  
Christian smiled to himself. "This is for you, my beautiful Satine." 


	3. Auditions

Christian and Toulouse sat at a table in the Moulin Rouge. Christian had his head in his hands...and he was thinking deeply. He had just sat through hundreds of auditions. Sure, he chose the lesser characters in the production, but he still had three left. Himself, Satine, and the Duke. Of course, he allowed Toulouse to play the magical satire and of course, Toulouse. He picked a witchy bitch to play Nini, whom he still hated. He picked a real nice BIG guy to Harold Zidler, and a wonderful little lady to play Marie. Everything was coming together perfectly.  
  
Toulouse and him spent days cleaning up the Moulin Rouge, and it looked truly beautiful. Just like his beautiful Satine. For the first time as long as he could remember, he was happy. Of course, he wished Satine was with him, but nothing can change the fact that she is dead.  
  
"Christian?" He heard in a faraway voice. "Christian? Wake up!" He opened his eyes to see Toulouse staring at him. Christian brushed his hair out of his eyes and rubbed them. When his eye sight adjusted, he realized it was night. How long had he been sleeping?  
  
"Wew?" Toulouse said expectedly. "Who wiw pway you, Satine, and Duke?" I sighed deeply. "I don't know my friend, I will have to sleep on it. Let's go get some sleep, and notify the chosen for the other parts tomorrow."  
  
Even though Christian told Toulouse he hadn't decided who would play himself, he had already figured it out. He, Christian, would play himself. For that was the only way he could be sure nothing would screw up this production. The narcoleptic Argentinean would play the Duke. He felt it fit perfectly! The ass made a fool of Christian with Nini...even though Nini provoked him. He still trembled at that night. He could not, and would not let it go. That was the night when Satine nearly ran away with him. Toulouse explained the situation later to Christian. The fact that Satine was hurting him to save him. It does sound harsh, but Christian would actually still welcome the fact of being murdered, just so he could be with his love. "No," he told himself, "I have to make a wonderful legend of Satine here, before I leave this world. Even if it's the last thing I do!!!"  
  
He sat on his bed, the same bed that Satine had sat on many times. He could still feel her body pressed up against his, the firmness of her breasts, and the feel of her touch on him. He promised himself never to love anyone else again. And he wouldn't. He would just love Satine every night, in his mind.  
  
Christian sighed deeply, rested his head on his pillow, and closed his eyes for another dream filled night of his beauty Satine and the love they shared. Yes, he would play himself. But who....who would play the wonderful Satine? That was the last thought through his mind as his body went into the state of sleep. 


End file.
